Save the Water
by Peaceouttalove
Summary: Cartman takes something Wendy says a little bit too literally. Kyman.


**Hi everyone. I'm back with yet another Kyman one-shot because Lap Sitting did so well, and also they're really fun to write. **

**Save the Water**

"Do we have to do this, Kahl?" Eric tried again to get himself out of this sticky situation. "Yes. I promised Stan. Just because we're together doesn't mean I can't see him anymore. He's my best friend and I haven't seen him in months. Think about how that might make me feel." Kyle said as he pulled a comb through his red curls.

"I know you're upset because you and Stan have gone separate ways, and I'm all for you two hanging out and even all three of us. I have nothing against Stan, but it's that stupid bitch Wendy with all her sand in her vagina. She really gets on my nerves." Eric said. "Well, we're going on a double date with them anyway. Now come on, I don't want to be late." Kyle said.

"Stupid Jew and your punctuality." Eric mumbled as Kyle turned on the car. "I heard that, fat ass!" "Good, I _wanted_ you to hear it!" "You are so immature, you know that." "Yeah well at least I'm not a stupid ginger!" "Oh yeah well-"

Suddenly the song I Swear came on. "Listen, it's our song!" Kyle said. "Funny, I can't remember either of us turning on the radio." Eric said. Around the second verse, Kyle's left hand made its way from the wheel to Eric's hand. They locked eyes and smiled at each other. But the smile suddenly faded from the larger boy's face. "What the hell are you doing, Jew?" Eric snapped, "Eyes on the road!"

"Oh shit, dude!" Kyle cried as an a truck approached them head on. He quickly veered the car to the left and it skidded out of control until it finally stopped on a grassy field. Breathing heavily, Eric turned to his lover, "You OK?" "Yeah, I think so. For a second there, I thought..." Kyle laughed and pulled Eric into a kiss.

* * *

"Hey guys, sorry we're late." Kyle said. "For the record it's Kahl's fault this time." Eric pointed out. Stan gave Cartman a skeptic look as Wendy said, "It OK, Kyle, we were only here for about five minutes."

"I'm just glad we got to do this. Ever since college started we haven't really seen each other." Stan said. "I know. So how's marine biology going?" Kyle said as he took a seat across from his friend. "It's going great. So did you get accepted to law school yet?" "Not yet, but I'm supposed to give a week for them to reply it's only been a few days."

"Good afternoon, my name is Roger and I'll be your waiter today. Can I start you off with anything to drink?" As he got them their drinks, Wendy started craning her head towards the kitchen. "What's the matter, Wendy?" Stan asked. When she didn't respond, Cartman said, "She probably just has some sand in her vagina." "Goddamn it, Cartman! This my girlfriend we're talking about." Stan shouted. "Sorry, Stan it was enough trouble getting him to come let alone behave himself." Kyle said.

"Here are your drinks." Roger said as he returned. "Excuse me, Roger, I saw that's there's a running sink in the kitchen." Wendy said. So that was what she was looking at. "Um, yes, it's broken. Been running for weeks." "WEEKS?" Wendy cried. "Do you know what that is doing to the enviornment. We don't have an unlimited water source." "Here we go." Cartman said. "We've got to save the water. One short shower at a time. So until you fix that sink, I'm not gonna eat here. Sorry, guys, but we have to go come on, Stan."

Stan passed Kyle and Eric an apologetic look as he left. "Hippies." Cartman muttered as they left, then he turned back to Roger, "I'll have a cheesburger and fries."

* * *

Kyle winced at cold water hit his skin, "Fuck!" he cried. About a moment after he turned the dial to the right, making the water temperature warmer, Kyle thought he heard the shower door open behind him. When he turned to view his attacker, his lips were smashed against his boyfriend's.

"What in the world are you doing, fat ass?" Kyle shouted. "Saving the water one quick shower at a time." Eric replied with a smirk. "Fine, if we're saving water, I guess it's OK." "I'm not stupid, Kahl, I see you blushing, you _want _me here." Kyle eyed his naked form with much desrie. "Don't deny it. You think I'm hotter than that super spicy chili my mom makes."

Without breaking eye contact with Eric, Kyle silently moved closer to him so that their bodys were now touching. "That's it...Now, do you want your hair to smell like lemon drops, oragnes, pineapples, or should i surprise you?" "Um...Surprise me." "Lemon drops it is then." Kyle moaned as Eric massaged his scalp with the shampoo.

"We should do this more often." Kyle said. "Nah, it should be more of a special thing. If we do it all the time, then it won't be." Eric said as planted a soft kiss on Kyle's cheek. The two bathed and kissed and did other things for the next few minutes. Then Eric wrapped a towel around himself and his arms around Kyle.

"You see, helping the enviornment isn't that bad." Kyle laughed. "You are so gay, Kahl, but I guess I wouldn't have it any other way." Eric gave him a final kiss before they parted their ways for the day.

**And that's all folks! Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
